music completes my life
by McMuffin
Summary: As the thunder rumbles and the lightning splits the sky but does not split their connection he presses his lips to hers softly, and immediately she is calm. Ten Booth/Brennan drabbles, some fluffy, some angsty, some slightly dirty.


I am so excited and proud that I wrote Booth/Brennan because how complex is Brennan's character?! :)

iTunes Fic Challenge Meme Rules:  
1. Pick your favorite fandom  
2. Put iTunes on shuffle  
3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs.  
4. You can only write for the duration of the song.

* * *

&&&&

* * *

_1. Stars – My Favourite Book_

Brennan sits wrapped up in Booth's warm, comforting arms. She was having one of her rare breakdowns over a case. A young foster child's body was dumped in a river after being brutally tortured and she can't cope. It doesn't help that Booth had just recently faked his own death. The child reminded her of herself at that age, and all the thoughts of death (Booth dying, her own death) were clouding over her thoughts.

He holds her tight to her chest, whispering hush tones to her, calming her softly. He dips his head so his eyes can shift over her tired face, dropping to her trembling lip. Her nails cling into his bicep, those pools of liquid staring back at him as his hands move to grasp her hands. As the thunder rumbles and the lightning splits the sky (but does not split their connection) he presses his lips to hers softly, and immediately she is calm and her thoughts turn back to life.

&&&&

_2. Wintersleep – People Talk_

"Booth?" Brennan's voice is no more than a whisper as she looks over the dead body at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid."

"Why Bones? There's nothing to be afraid of here. We're in the lab, Cam, Hodgins, Angela -"

"- I just am, Booth," she interrupts him. "It's irrational for me to feel this, but that guy… he's a serial killer, and people talk. He knows we're working his case… he has bombs, knives, guns… he stops at nothing."

Booth walks around the table and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Well I'll stop at nothing to catch him. "

Her lips curl upwards to a smile. "Thanks Booth.

&&&&

_3. Rogue Traders – Don't You Wanna Feel?_

Brennan bit her lip as she stared at Booth's perfectly sculpted physique. Aloud she would only admit that he was 'pleasing to look at' but in her mind she would use more vulgar terms like he was 'a piece of ass she'd love to fuck' – of course she would never admit that to _anyone._ Booth finished pulling his shirt over his head and turned to look at Brennan. He smirked, seeing the blush creeping over her cheeks, and he was reluctant to pull his clean shirt over his head. He was sure that he could hear a soft whimper from her as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. God he loved it when one of Hodgins' experiments blew up on his clothes.

&&&&

_4. Sarah McLachlan – I Will Remember You_

Booth downs another scotch, tequila, vodka; he doesn't even know what he's drinking. He doesn't care. Bones, _his _Bones, is gone. He doesn't even know how it happened.

She was there. She wasn't there.

The line between the two events was blurry and filled with memories of shouting and shooting and fervent kisses.

"_Don't call me Bones."_

The glass breaks on the floor beside him. It's too painful to remember the good times.

Too hard for his tough guy exterior to take.

"_You know you're a smart ass. You know that?"_

"_Objectively I'd say I'm very smart although it has nothing to do with my ass."_

His head slumps on the bar as he misses all of her 'squint talk'.

"_I don't know what that means."_

He doesn't know what life is anymore.

&&&&

_5. Lupe Fiasco – Intruder Alert Feat. Sarah Green_

Damn Sully. Trying to steal my Bones away on a boat. Damn boat, it looks like Bones might actually be considering it. Well I don't want that to happen, I want her around, I _need _her around. Sully can go run off on his own damn boat by himself. Bones needs to stay. _I _need her to stay.

&&&&

_6. Keane – The Lovers Are Losing_

London. They're in London. Near the river Thames. In the river Thames. Drowning. Although there's no longer a 'them', there's only 'him'. And this 'him' can't breathe. There's water in his lungs. A watery face looking down from above. A hand plunging in to reach for his shirt, but he's too far gone in the blackness. A scream pierces the water and the wobbling face above is adding salt to the brackish river.

He sits up with a sweat and glances around. He's in bed. There's still no 'them'. It feels like ten metres of impenetrable water is between them. Drowning.

&&&&

_7. Uh Huh Her – I See Red_

I'm wearing red boxer shorts today. They're all you can think about. I'd bent over today to pick up a dropped piece of paper and the elastic waistband of my boxers had been visible to you. Now they're your only thought. Your fingers dance along your body, your vocal chords scream out words usually inappropriate from your mouth and _your_ touch sets your nerves on fire.

You can only think of my red boxers and what lies beneath. You want to see that for real, but with the dance we're always doing the steps to, you'll stay.

I'll stay.

We'll be alone.

I'm thinking of your green bra.

&&&&

_8. Metric – Calculation Theme_

"Booth, I'm too tired for sex," Brennan mumbles through a blocked nose as Booth presses soft kisses along the exposed nape of her neck.

He groans and flops down next to her. "You better get well soon, else I'm going to have to kick this bug in the ass."

She rolls over to look at him. "You are aware that it isn't actually an insect but an infectious disease that is making me unwell."

He chuckles. "I'm full aware of that, Bones."

&&&&

_9. Owl City – Umbrella Beach_

Booth grins widely as he lies down on the grass next to his girlfriend. His currently whining girlfriend.

"Seeley why are we lying on the grass? My clothes are becoming stained. You know the clouds do not actually form pictures, that is just a reaction of –"

"Shut up, Bones. Just enjoy it, it's relaxing," he kisses her cheek softly before tugging her closer to rest her head on his outstretched arm.

"Fine," she huffs with a smile.

"See that?" He points out particularly dark coloured cloud.

"Yes Booth, I'm not blind."

"See what shape it's in?"

She squints her eyes for a few minutes. "Seeley you know I am not used to this illogical use of –"

"Tempe… just try will you? I ate that tofu crap for you the other day."

"Fine."

A few minutes later Brennan gasps. "Oh! Booth! It's in the shape of a love heart!"

He laughs with a wide grin. "That it is, Bones, that it is."

Suddenly the love heart opens up and begins to pour with rain. Booth tugs Brennan to his chest, holding her close and kissing her in the wet park, mumbling 'I love you's and giggles.

&&&&

_10. Metric – Collect Call_

She held him tight as he told her his final goodbye before setting off for a three-month undercover mission. Her days roll into hours and months feel like weeks and it's barely been a fortnight when she wakes up from a nightmare that she'll never see him again.

It's a dangerous mission, but she knows he can handle it. She knowshe'll be all right and will return to her okay, but she doesn't _know._

She's waiting for him to return, to call, to send a message. He's wishing that he could do those things.

When he returns, he kisses her with all he's got, and they get busted making love in her office.

* * *

&&&&

* * *

So what do you think? Which is your favourite? Have I convinced you guys to go listen to any of those amazing songs?


End file.
